Surat Cinta
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. SasufemNaru. Birthday fict for Natsuka Oikawa. Apa jadinya kalau Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis -?- tomboy dipaksa buat bikin surat cinta? Kalimat yang ditulisnya pasti ancur! RnR, please? :D


Kayaknya saya emang author terbego sedunia deh.. =="

Giliran kemaren pas SasuNaru day, eh ide menguap gitu aja, tiba-tiba blank, mendadak dangdut—eh, wb. Pas tanggalnya udah lewat, ehh malah muncul ide gitu aja. Sepertinya memang benar takdir mempermainkan saya. *lebay* #plak

Dan sekarang fanfic ini saya hadiahkan buat my bestiest, **J a.k.a Natsuka Oikawa** yang berulang tahun tanggal **28 Juli**! Otanjoubi omedetou, dear! ^^ maaf cuma bisa buat yang beginian, akakaka, maklum, author bokek ya kayak gini *buka aib sendiri*

Err.. buat anak OSIS, maaf ya kalo ada kata yang rada nyindir dari saya! Jadi siap2 ajalah. Akakakaka XD #terlalujujur *ditabok*

Happy Reading~! ^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Surat Cinta © naruchiha**

**Warning: OOC, lebay, garing, gaje, SasufemNaru, so don't like don't read! Kalo like ya read, dong XD *author lagi error*

* * *

**

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, sudah ketujuh belas kalinya ia merobek kertas buku catatannya, menggumpalnya dengan asal, lalu melemparkan kertas malang itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Malang bagi kertas yang terlempar olehnya, sebagian dengan mulus meluncur menuju tempat sampah dan sebagian lagi teronggok malang di sudut lantai kamar. Jemari mungilnya mulai menuliskan kata-kata lagi, namun agaknya terlihat sia-sia karena gumpalan kertas ke-18 menyusul gumpalan lain dan mulus meluncur masuk tong sampah seperti lemparan _three point._ Mulut gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu menyumpah pelan, sekali-kali memonyongkan bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan atas senior OSIS-nya yang seenak jidat memberi tugas tak berguna di masa orientasi siswa baru seperti dirinya, sehingga malam ini ia harus rela membatalkan kencannya dengan sang leppi tercinta yang sangat dibanggakannya itu, meskipun baterainya nge-_drop_ minta diganti (?).

Naruto memandang lesu pada kata-kata yang telah ditulisnya dengan susah payah sambil bertopang dagu pada meja belajarnya. Ia membaca kembali potongan kalimat yang terasa janggal itu.

**Hai Senpai, boleh berkenalan? Namamu? Umurmu? Alamatmu? Tempat tanggal lahirmu?**

Naruto _sweatdrop_, kalimatnya lebih cocok diucapkan oleh seorang petugas sensus ketimbang disebut sebagai surat cinta.

"SENIOR SIALAAANN! MOS WTH! ANAK OSIS ABCDEFGHIJKL!" seru gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu kesal, sukses membuat beberapa sandal tetangganya melayang di udara.

Kalau bukan karena hukuman berupa joget trio macan di hadapan seniornya, seumur hidup Naruto tak akan mau mengerjakan surat cinta sialan itu, walaupun si Unyil tak lagi bersama Usro dan lebih memilih jadi tukang baso (?), _whatever_! Ia sudah muak dengan beberapa pertanyaan aneh seniornya yang terkesan kurang kerjaan.

Jemari mungilnya mulai menyentuh bolpen lagi, meninggalkan jejak tinta yang ditulis dengan setengah hati. Coretan ke-19 miliknya:

**Apa kabar, Senpai? Semoga baik-baik aja ^^**

**Dari awal liat, saya langsung suka sama Senpai. Suer terkewer-kewer deh! Secara Senpai kan manis, jago maen gitar, baik hati rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, berkulit putih, ganteng, idup, lagi! Oke banget deh, mirip sama Gu Jun Pyo!**

Bulir-bulir _sweatdrop_ kembali menetes dari kening Naruto. Bahkan suratnya kali ini malah terlihat abal, maksa, tukang rayu dan lebay.

Kertas malang itu akhirnya terlempar kembali, Naruto menggerutu tak jelas, antara ingin menangis dan mengutuk seniornya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sangat membenci OSPEK, atau yang kini lebih sering kita sebut MOS.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang siswi baru di Konoha Senior High School tahun ajaran baru ini. Sesuai dengan tradisi, setiap siswa baru wajib mengikuti MOS atau Masa Orientasi Siswa selama kurang lebih 3 hari dengan dijejali tugas aneh bin ajaib dari seniornya. Dari mulai kuciran rambut sampai 10 kepangan, menulis surat cinta untuk senior, sampai membawa segala rupa makanan dengan nama aneh merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang lumrah terjadi pada masa orientasi. Makanya, gak heran deh kalo Naruto masang tampang stress kayak gini. Emangnya enak disuruh bikin karangan yang menguras otak plus menguras dompet juga? Sebel banget deh!

Bolpen berwarna orange itu kembali menari di atas kertasnya, kembali menuliskan beberapa kata yang sempat terlintas di kepala gadis manis pirang bermata _sapphire_ itu. Surat cinta gaje ke-20 pun jadi, dan ia sudah memutuskan kalau surat kali ini yang akan ia berikan pada senior, tak peduli ada satu kesalahan kecil di dalamnya yang mungkin bertolak belakang dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

###(^o^)###

Pukul setengah enam pagi, SMAN 93 Konoha telah ramai oleh hampir sebagian besar siswa kelas 10, jelas aja karena hari ini hari terakhir masa orientasi.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil melewati sepanjang koridor utama sekolah, kedua lengannya tampak sibuk membawa barang-barang keperluan MOS; balon-balon berwarna terang di lengan kanan dan tas selempang berisi makanan juga surat ajaibnya di lengan kiri, tak lupa name tag besar yang tergantung di lehernya, serta 10 kepangan berpita warna-warni turut meramaikan suasana. Kini Naruto yakin kalau dirinya benar-benar kelihatan seperti badut ancol.

Gadis pirang itu memasuki pintu kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, tak sempat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu saat itu.

DUAKK!

Barang-barang yang semula berada dalam genggamannya jatuh berhamburan kemana-mana, tak terkecuali benda ringan berisi gas yang kini melayang ke udara, beruntung seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sigap meraih benda itu sebelum melayang jauh ke angkasa. Naruto meringis kesakitan, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menengadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang barusan menabraknya, syukur-syukur sesama junior juga, jadi dengan begitu ia bisa memarahi orang itu sesuka hati, tapi khayalan hanya tinggal khayalan, telah berdiri pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapan membunuh di depannya, sungguh bukan pemandangan indah di pagi secerah ini.

"Junior baka," sindir pemuda itu dingin, Naruto tak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, tapi jika dilihat dari apa yang ia kenakan di lengan kirinya, Naruto sangat yakin kalau seseorang berambut raven itu adalah seorang ketua osis.

SEORANG KETUA OSIS.

"G-gomen, senpai~!" gadis _blonde_ itu menundukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, ia ingin menyelesaikan semua hal merepotkan ini tanpa kesalahan apapun di depan seniornya yang kelihatan tak bersahabat.

Naruto segera memungut barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan, suatu nasib malang baginya karena seluruh isi dari tas yang ia jinjing berhamburan keluar. Si senior yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam, sementara Naruto kini tengah sibuk mencari balon-balonnya yang pergi entah kemana.

"Ini," seorang pemuda berambut merah menyodorkan sesuatu di depan gadis itu.

"Balonku~" sahut Naruto riang, jika saat ini juga balonnya dinyatakan hilang, ia bersumpah akan menangis detik ini juga. Namun berkat seniornya yang baik hati, niat itu pun tak jadi terlaksana.

"Arigatou, senpai." Ucap Naruto tulus, kini ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan surat ajaibnya untuk senpai yang satu ini. Si rambut merah hanya tersenyum, mengucapkan "douita," lalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Kehidupan SMA-ku akan menyenangkan~" ujar Naruto lebay.

"Lain kali, pergunakan matamu baik-baik, Dobe." Aha! Ternyata Naruto hampir melupakan sang ketos berambut raven di sebelahnya yang kini dengan santai melenggang beberapa langkah di depannya. Dan apa itu tadi? Dobe?

DOBE?

D-O-B-E

**DOBE.**

"Arrgh! Baka-senpai! Dasar Teme!"

BLETAK!

"Cepat masuk! Sudah terlambat, teriak-teriak gaje pula! Cepat kumpulkan balonnya!" seorang senior berambut pirang pucat menegur Naruto yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, Temari-senpai!" ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan balon-balonnya pada Temari dan gadis itu pun memasuki kelasnya dengan satu benjol di kepala.

###(^o^)###

"Sayang sekali kau belum sampai tadi pagi, Naruto." Sapa Sakura, teman SMP Naruto yang kini duduk tepat di belakang bangku Naruto.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya gadis pirang itu cuek, setengah berbisik di sela omongan Temari dan Tenten di depan kelas. Sekedar informasi, di setiap kelas terdapat 2 orang anak OSIS untuk mementor kegiatan junior siswa masa orientasi, makanya gak heran kalau kedua gadis kelas 12 itu ada di kelas 10C sekarang.

"Sasuke-senpai mengunjungi kelas kita tadi pagi, hihihi. Sumpah dia ganteng banget!" ujar Sakura geregetan.

"Saskue?"

"Sasuke, tauk!" koreksi Ino, teman sebangku Sakura yang rupanya ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

Kedua gadis berambut _pink_ dan _blonde_ itu memasang mimik "cape-deh" ke arah Naruto, yang dibalas "apa-deh" oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Ketos! Ketos!" seru Sakura setengah berbisik (?), sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian tadi pagi terbayang di benak Naruto.

"Oh! Si Teme itu namanya Sasuke?" teriak Naruto lebay, ostosmatis dapet _death glare_ dari seniornya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, coba tunjukkan makanan apa saja yang harus dibawa, di depan kelas, sekarang ini juga!" ucapan senior bernama Sabaku Temari itu sukses buat keder Naruto-yang dari tampangnya sih, udah pucat banget.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas dengan sebuah tas berisi makanan.

"**Natrium Silikon plus 3T**.." Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kotak makanan pada Temari, lalu gadis itu membuka penutupnya, menunjukkan isi dari kotak bekal itu, setumpuk (?) nasi, telur, tempe dan tahu.

"Ada diantara kalian yang tidak membawa makanan ini?" tanya Temari menatap sekeliling, semua junior kelas 10C menggeleng, tanda instruksi pertama terlaksana dengan benar.

"**Minuman anti copet**.." lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan M*zone. Temari mengangguk, "coba kalian tunjukkan." Semua junior mengangkat tinggi-tinggi minuman isotonik bervitamin itu, tanda instruksi kedua berjalan lancar.

Naruto berbicara kembali, "**makanan firaun isi kau**." Gadis pirang itu nunjukkin bacang, itu loh makanan berbentuk limas segitiga dan didalemnya ada daging sapi. Temari mengangguk lagi.

"Keempat, **coklat kuadrat**." Makanan bermerek C*ki-Co*i itu Naruto angkat tinggi, ini juga bener.

"**Buah malam minggu**, apel kan, senpai?" tanya Naruto tanpa ragu sambil menunjukkan buah berwarna merah itu, kali ini Tenten yang mengangguk.

"Terakhir, **minuman empuk**.. Err.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak tau apa minuman empuk itu, senpai.." ujar Naruto _innocent_.

Duo T itu menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan, "hukuman bernyanyi mars Konoha di depa-"

**Teng teng teng..**

Beruntung bel berbunyi, menyelamatkan gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu dari hukumannya.

"Baik, semua junior harap kumpul di lapangan, upacara penutupan MOS akan segera dilaksanakan." Instruksi Tenten di depan kelas, semua murid kelas 10C pun satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan itu, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

Para murid kelas 10 berbaris rapi sesuai urutan abjad dari deretan paling kiri, terlihat di sudut kanan lapangan beratus balon yang terikat pada batang pohon besar disana, hampir meneduhkan sebagian lapangan dari hangatnya terpaan sinar mentari pagi tepat pukul 8 ini.

Setelah beberapa sambutan yakni dari Kepala Sekolah—Tsunade, ketua komite, Pembina OSIS, dan ketua OSIS sendiri, tiba juga giliran pelepasan MOS angkatan tahun ini yang disimbolkan dengan pelepasan balon beraneka warna itu ke angkasa, saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Naruto.

Beberapa anak OSIS melepas ikatan balon-balon itu dari pohon, lalu menggiringnya (?) ke tengah lapangan, kini pandangan seluruh junior terpusat pada benda berisi gas yang perlahan meninggalkan pijakan bumi dan melayang ke udara.

Naruto menatapnya dengan takjub, bola mata _sapphire_-nya mengkilat kagum, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto hingga memasang tampang demikian, beda halnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berdiri di depan lapangan sana, yang merasa kalau hal ini merupakan sebuah tradisi konyol setiap tahun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenti tepat ke arah gadis pirang itu berpijak. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah Naruto yang sejujurnya—_well_, terlihat _childish_.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Naruto pun menurunkan pandangannya dan bola mata _sapphire_ bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_, yang dari semula memang memberikan tatapan mengajak perang pada Naruto. Sasuke semakin menunjukkan seringaian mengejeknya yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak membalas, gadis berambut pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, mulutnya bergerak perlahan membentuk kata..

**Te-me je-lek, da-sar pan-tat a-yam**

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat spesies juniornya yang seumur-umur belum pernah ia temui yang seperti ini. Mau ia kemanakan harga diri Uchiha jika dalam hal seperti ini saja ia harus kalah? Oleh juniornya pula!

Sasuke menutup matanya, merendahkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum mengejek sambil menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata..

**Baka Dobe, kau akan menyesal**

Naruto sedikit heran, tapi ia tidak mau menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu di hadapan Uchiha super sengak yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Jadilah pertarungan _death glare_ antara dua anak manusia di tengah lapangan itu, dimana beratus pasang mata masih tertuju pada benda berisi gas yang makin tinggi mengapung di udara.

###(^o^)###

"Karena ini penutupan masa orientasi kita, tugas terakhir dari kami adalah menyuruh kalian membuat surat cinta yang harus diberikan pada senior. Kalian tentu mengerti, kan?" Tanya Temari, semua murid kelas 10C mengangguk.

Lalu masuklah beberapa anak OSIS ke ruangan, terlihat juga sang ketua OSIS, Sasuke Uchiha yang masuk paling belakang—yang tentu saja diiringi dengan bisikan beberapa siswi yang jelas menaruh hati pada senior kita yang ganteng naudzubilah ini, kecuali Naruto yang malah pasang tampang pura-pura mau muntah pas dilihat sama Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu keki.

Satu persatu murid dari ujung depan sampai ujung belakang maju ke depan kelas, menyerahkan amplop berisi surat cinta gaje ke beberapa senior yang diminatinya (?), walaupun hasilnya bisa ditebak Sasuke Uchiha lah yang paling banyak menerima amplop.

Hampir tiba giliran Naruto, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan pada senior-senior yang berjejer rapi di depan kelas, sekedar untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tadi pagi menolong Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum, melirik pemuda bernama Gaara—yang belakangan ia ketahui namanya dari Sakura dengan penuh arti. Naruto mengubek tasnya untuk mencari amplop berwarna orange itu.

Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat detik namun amplop yang ia cari tidak berada di tempatnya. Gadis itu mulai panik, seluruh isi tas dikeluarkannya, namun sia-sia karena benda yang ia cari memang benar tidak ada. Gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai cemas.

"Kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Surat cintaku hilang, Hinata-chan, hiks.."

Hinata memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah amplop, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ayo cepat tulis kata apa saja." Ujar gadis bermata lavender itu, Naruto mengangguk lalu menuliskan kata **Je t'aime**, sangat singkat.

Naruto maju ke depan kelas, melewati Uchiha Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan melempar _glare_, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Gaara. Gadis itu tersenyum, "terimalah, senpai.." ujar Naruto. Gaara menerima amplop lavender itu lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya." Ujarnya manis, sukses menerbangkan hati Naruto ke awing-awang.

'_YES! Senyum seratus mega watt-nya… manis!'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan.

Kini tiba giliran Hinata yang maju ke depan, gadis itu menyerahkan amplopnya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya, lalu ngibrit malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit membuat pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu merona.

Giliran Sakura, gadis itu sudah pasti menyerahkan amplopnya pada Sasuke Uchiha, yang notabene dibalas dengan kata "Hn".

"Sasuke-senpai, terimalah ini_. I love you_!" ujar Sakura tanpa malu-malu. Dan berkata "ternyata dari deket ganteng banget" kepada Ino saat ia tiba di bangkunya. Ino pun sama, menyerahkan amplopnya pada Sasuke, malah berkata lebih berani dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-senpai, kalau mau kencan ajak aku yah!" sukses membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dan seisi kelas berteriak menggodanya, hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke.

Semua murid sudah mendapat giliran, satu persatu anak OSIS meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucap kata maaf, kecuali Temari dan Tenten yang tentu saja menjadi mentor kelas 10C.

Naruto iseng melihat ke luar kelas melalui jendela, bermaksud melihat senior bernama Gaara, namun malang baginya karena yang terlihat adalah Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu dengan sengaja ditunjukkan pada Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sebuah amplop berwarna orange itu bertengger manis di sela jari kurus putihnya. Mata sapphire Naruto membesar, tak salah lagi! Amplop yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke adalah amplop miliknya! Pantas saja amplop itu tidak berada dalam tempatnya saat ia cari tadi. Dan Naruto sangat yakin si Uchiha bungsu itu mengambilnya sewaktu Naruto menabraknya tadi pagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeram kesal.

'_DASAR PANTAT AYAM!' _serunya dalam hati, mengutuk pemuda berambut raven yang terlampau menyebalkan di matanya.

###(^o^)###

Cahaya remang lampu meja menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam kamar bernuansa _old navy _itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk di sisi ranjang miliknya yang berspreikan warna senada dengan kaos yang dikenakannya. Pemuda _onyx_ itu mengambil sesuatu dalam laci meja lampu-nya, sebuah amplop berwarna orange berisikan kertas berwarna sama dengan aroma _citrus _yang menyengat namun terasa menyegarkan. Pemuda itu membuka amplopnya perlahan, dari mulai melepaskan simpul pita yang mengikatnya sampai membuka lembar kertas di dalamnya. Terangkai jelas sederet tulisan rapi bertintakan warna biru, yang ia yakini tulisan seorang gadis berambut pirang itu.

Bola mata onyxnya menelusuri kata demi kata sampai pada kalimat terakhir, menemukan satu fakta munculnya seulas goresan manis yang terukir di bibirnya saat lembaran kertas itu terlipat kembali. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, mengembalikan amplop orange yang sudah tertutup rapi ke dalam laci, lalu menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher. Matanya terpejam, siap menyambut bunga tidur yang terkembang dalam detik lelapnya, dimana akan hadir seorang penghuni baru dalam mimpinya, seorang yang mungkin memberi warna cerah dalam kehidupan satu warna miliknya, seseorang yang.. _well_, memiliki surat yang baru saja dibacanya.

.

.

**Dear senpai, saya bukan seseorang yang pandai menulis sebuah surat cinta. Saya bukan seseorang yang pandai merangkai kalimat seperti seorang pujangga. Tapi perlu senpai tau, saya menyukai senpai dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan melalui ucapan, tapi melalui tindakan. Saya harap awal pertemuan kita akan amat berkesan di mata senpai. Seperti awal dari segala kisah yang tercipta yang mungkin akan kita lalui bersama ^^**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

'_Dan nyatanya.. pertemuan kita memang tak biasa, Dobe..'_

**OWARI

* * *

**

Heah.. ending yang gaje, I know =w= *mojok*

Tapi jujur seneng bisa nyelesein birthday fict ini, semoga J suka yaaa ^^

At least, yang namanya saya sebutin tadi wajib review! Awas kalo kagak! *ngacung2 golok ke J* #plak

Eh, yang nama-nama makanan aneh itu bener loh, saya disuruh bawa itu pas MOS 3 tahun yang lalu, jadi serasa nostalgiaaa~ #lebealert, dan jujur saya juga kesel banget sama nak2 OSIS waktu itu, sempet nyumpahin juga sih.. *kicked* stress saya disuruh bikin karangan 3 bahasa panjang2 == *curhat*

**ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU ^^**

Last words, **REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**

Apa perlu saya bikin sekuelnya?

So gimme your feedback and I'll love you forever :* muahh


End file.
